Atlas Falls
"Atlas Falls" is the eleventh campaign mission of Call of Duty: Ghosts. In this mission, the Ghosts are sent to destroy a Federation oil platform in Antarctica to distract the Federation fleet. Characters *Logan Walker (playable) *David "Hesh" Walker *Thomas A. Merrick *Keegan P. Russ *Kick *Elias "Scarecrow" Walker (heard only) Plot The intel gathered from the previous mission suggests that the missiles are being built in a factory near Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. The factory is heavily guarded by the Federation's third fleet. Elias's plan to lure the fleet away is to destroy the Atlas Oil Platform in Antarctica, which is under the Federation's control. He sends in the Ghosts, along with Kick, to sink it to the bottom of the Drake Passage. The mission begins when Logan is viewing a passing patrol above the ice. While he's doing this, Kick, Keegan, Merrick, and Hesh each plant charges under the ice. Logan detonates the charges and shoots the soldiers who fall in the water. They emerge from the water and shoot the forces on the ground. After this, they fire rope lines onto the platform and rappel their way up. After gunning down several Federation troops, Merrick and Logan make it to the pressure control room while Hesh watches their backs, and Keegan and Kick secure an enemy chopper. They find one oil worker, and Merrick uses him to activate the console. Logan shuts down the pressure regulators and Merrick shoots the oil worker. With the pressure regulators offline, several explosions occur across the facility. After making their way through the facility with the help of Keegan and Kick, Merrick, Hesh, and Logan make it to the fire suppression control room. While Merrick blows the pumps, Logan maintains the water pressure. As a result, the facility begins to explode, killing most of the Federation soldiers. Keegan and Kick rescue Merrick, Hesh, and Logan moments before the platform explodes. Weapon Loadout Achievements/Trophies *'Atlas Falls' (25 /Bronze ): Distract the Federation Fleet. (Complete "Atlas Falls" on any difficulty.) *'Grindin'' (40 /Bronze ): Blow the pressure valves on your first attempt. *'Piece of Cake' (100 /Gold ): Storm the common room and kill everyone without taking damage on Veteran. Trivia *In the common room, the room the player breaches, there is an Arcade game table called "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare" referencing Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *This is the first mission in the series where the player, albeit briefly, fights enemies underwater. *In the bedrooms, there are books on the tables bearing titles such as "Frankenstien" and "Jungle Book". *When players ascend to the tanker, an aurora can be seen. This is the aurora australis, also known as the southern lights, and is the Southern Hemisphere's counterpart to the Northern Hemisphere's aurora borealis. *The balls on the pool table move when shot. *With this mission, it marks the first time in Call of Duty the main faction goes to Antarctica. Also, Oceania is the only continent that has never been visited in Call of Duty. Video walkthrough Call of Duty Ghosts Walkthrough - Atlas Falls (Part 11)|Atlas Falls Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Single Player Levels